Eagle Heavy
High-powered but low ammo capacity |unlock = |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $42,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 100 |rpm = 0.098 |damage = 98 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 44 |concealment = 8 |threat = 22 |reload_min = 2.2 |reload_max = 3.15 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.1 |hipfire_s_max = 2.45 |hipfire_m_min = 2.45 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = scar |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 1.00|ammo_b_max = 3.50}} The Eagle Heavy assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players of any level who have the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the SpecOps and the Signature .40. Overview The Eagle Heavy is a high-powered precision rifle that serves as the middle ground between the M308 and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat. The Eagle Heavy has a base damage of , making it one of the higher damage assault rifles of the game (similar to the Falcon). The damage can be boosted slightly with mods, though without care, accuracy will suffer badly. Combined with its standard accuracy and relatively good stability, it can be used to precisely take down several enemies with head shots. However, it has high recoil during fully automatic fire, which can made more manageable with stability mods. It also has a somewhat low magazine capacity of rounds, so it is best to stick to short bursts. Switching to semi-automatic fire will make it very capable at medium to long ranges. Applying a Single Fire modification will help maximize its accuracy, turning it into a marksman's rifle that is still fairly capable in close quarters. The weapon becomes much more comfortable to use if ammo bags are available, which makes the low total ammo less restricting. Using this in combination with the Fully Loaded skill grants a full additional magazine's worth of ammo and acing the skill will greatly increase ammo pickup rates (or alternatively to acing the skill; attaining the Walk In Closet from the Perk Decks). When using the Eagle Heavy it is recommended to aim for the head, as its damage output makes it especially deadly. This is especially important when facing Tasers or Bulldozers, as these have more health than the other units. Getting stunned by a Taser while wielding the Eagle Heavy can have a serious impact on ammo count. Summary Pros: * Very high stopping power * Can easily attain near-maximum accuracy value * Good stability. Can reach 100 by using specific mods * Available from the start and is cheap * One of the fastest reloading assault rifles available Cons: * Limited ammo pool * Small magazine for an assault rifle, can only be increased by Surefire * Consistent headshots are required to maintain ammo * Relatively low rate of fire * Limited range of mods, most of which are unique to it * Low concealment, even after modding * Very limited choices for boosting accuracy In comparison to similar weapons: Falcon= *Higher maximum damage *Same maximum accuracy *Same stability *Much less concealability *Eagle Heavy's magazine size locked at 20 without skills, Falcon's can be increased to 40 *Same size ammo pool *Eagle Heavy always unlocked, Falcon unlocks at level 42 *Costs less *Lower rate of fire *Slightly faster full reload *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *Unique modifications not locked behind achievements *Eagle Heavy's DLC costs less than Falcon's |-|Gewehr 3= *Higher maximum damage, not counting the Gewehr 3's DMR Kit *Same maximum accuracy *Same maximum stability *Less concealability *Same size magazine *Same size ammo pool, not counting the Gewehr 3's Assault Kit *Eagle Heavy always unlocked, Gewehr 3 unlocks at level 52 *Costs less *Lower rate of fire *Faster reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *No damage/ammo-increasing kits *Unique modifications not locked behind achievements *Eagle Heavy's DLC same price as Gewehr 3's Tips *Concealment is abysmal. Even with all possible concealment-boosting mods it maxes out at only , so it is best to concentrate on improving the weapon's strengths and avoid using it on heists where stealth is being attempted. *Using a sight is very beneficial. While the standard iron-sights are very clear, the rifle is far more effective at mid- and long-range. *If the weapon has been modified for long range and has a scope such as the Acough; consider fitting it with a laser sight for ease of use with close-range hipfire. *Try to conserve ammo with precise headshots, as the ammo pool is fairly small even with Fully Loaded. *Save for the FBI Maximum Force Responders, every non-special law enforcement agent typically cannot survive more than bodyshots or headshot from an unmodified Eagle Heavy Rifle. **Thus, three-round bursts to the torso is a better alternative to secure kills, if it is too hectic to perform consistent headshots. *The Eagle Heavy is an efficient special unit killer; its precision and high DPS will make short work of special enemies of all kinds. Even Bulldozers can easily be dispatched within 10-15 shots if all shots strike the face and faceplates, whilst most other targets will drop within two to three headshots at most. The additional benefits of it being cheap and having no reputation caps makes it a very attractive alternative to the M308, whilst its lower rate of fire also makes it a little more controllable than the AMR-16. *When equipped with The Bigger the Better suppressor and proper modifications, the Eagle Heavy fares very well with The Professional aced, providing a perfect accuracy of . Builds A customized loadout providing excellent damage ( ), almost perfect accuracy ( ), and decent stability ( ). * Long Barrel ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Rail Extension ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Pro Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Sniper Stock ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) Note: Auto Fire ( ) ( / / ) is the best ways to boost stability without losing too much accuracy. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= .}} Skins Common= Eagle-Heavy-Scarred.png| +4 Stability Eagle-Heavy-Battle-Zone.png| +4 Accuracy Eagle-Heavy-Caracaras.png| +4 Accuracy Eagle-Heavy-Flight.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Eagle-Heavy-Kapu.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Eagle-Heavy-The-Royal-Flush.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Eagle-Heavy-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Eagle-Heavy-Protector.png| +8 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= *The Swedish text on the skin's emblem reads "For King and country". *' ' are in the family . * (Eagle Heavy | The Royal Flush) was designed after the Golden Grin Casino. Achievements Trivia * The Eagle Heavy is based on the FN SCAR-H, also known by its military designation, the Mk. 17 STD (Standard), as seen from the length of its barrel and 7.62x51mm STANAG magazine. It is one of the few weapons to have its real-life designation on its texture. ** Using the Short Barrel gives the Eagle the appearance of the Mk. 17 CQC (Close Quarters Combat) variant, with the Long Barrel it's the Mk. 17 LB (Long Barrel) variant. Equipping the latter, Rail Extension and Sniper Stock turns it into a rough approximation of a Mk. 20. ** The Eagle Heavy features many Magpul products as its default attachments. Its foregrip is based on the Magpul AFG and its magazines have Magpul soft polymer sleeves installed. ** Despite being classified as an assault rifle in-game, in reality the FN SCAR-H is considered a battle rifle due to the full-power rifle cartridges it fires. * The Eagle Heavy's empty reload animation seemingly depicts the rifle with a broken bolt catch, as the bolt does not lock open when a magazine is expended, thus requiring the player character to manually rack the charging handle to chamber it. Even more puzzling however, is that the reload was correct when the rifle was initially introduced, where the bolt locks open properly when empty and the release button is pressed to chamber it, until Update #65 gave it a new animation that seemingly "broke" it. * The Eagle Heavy is a personal favorite of Gage. It is also widely used by Murkywater PMC soldiers, where it is fitted with a Long Barrel, Sniper Stock and Rail Extension. It also appears to feature a top-rail laser module similar to the one seen on the AI variant of the CAR-4, just in front of the forward ironsight. * It has a stocking number written on the right side of its lower receiver, indicating that it was stolen from a military inventory. The serial marker also seemed to have been crudely scratched off, which is supposedly done to prevent the weapon from being traced back to its original source. * The Eagle Heavy uses a Rubber Grip by default. * The Eagle Heavy is featured as part of the Battle Rifle baggable loot currently exclusive to the Murky Station heist. Gallery EagleHeavy.jpg|A preview of the Eagle Heavy. Murky-eagle.png|The unique Eagle Heavy used by Murkywater PMCs. 20170506221324_1.jpg|Eagle Heavy in-game ru:Eagle Heavy Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)